The present invention relates to swimming flippers and especially to flippers of the type in which the flipper part has two or more channels for restricting and directing the streams of fluid generated during swimming.
More specifically, but not exclusively, the invention relates to flippers of the type described above, in which said channels are made in a more pliable material than that of the rest of the flipper part.
The main drawback of known flippers of the type mentioned above is that said channels cause an excessive deformation or "elastic yielding" of the flipper part when the flipper stroke is in a direction which coincides with the concavity of said channels, whereas when the flipper stroke is in the opposite direction, the flipper part tends to become excessively rigid.